It All Started with the BTT
by VioletAssassin
Summary: Kendall only signed up to beta test what she thought would be cute little toys. She only wanted to get Canada and England, but now she's been left with the BTT. Yikes. Sadly, she's stuck with them. What will she do? How will she explain this to her parents? What will this do to her family? Let's find out. T for some mature language and some references to adult themes.


**I don't own Hetalia, Walmart, Amazon, and I don't own the manuals. I don't own Hollywood. Any and all references to persons, dead or alive, are purely coincidental.**

* * *

_1 new email, Walmart . com _Delete.

_2 new emails, Amazon . com _Delete.

_6 new emails, Fanfiction . net _Delete

I sighed, clicking away as I purged the unwanted emails from my inbox. Then I moved on to my spam folder, removing an ad for Viagra and one for some new pharmacy moving in nearby. Boring!

_Free trial of Hetalia Units_

That caught my eye. I am a huge Hetalia fangirl, among other shows. But Hetalia is easily my favorite. I love Canada and England the most. So, naturally, I clicked to open the email. It was decorated with cute pictures, of Flying Mint Bunny, and little chibi countries. I quickly scanned the information. Apparently Hetalia units were…androids of some sort, designed and programmed to be exactly like the characters, and they were randomly selecting participants for a free trial of upgraded units, now guaranteed to be 95% accurate in portrayal of the character.

I quickly filled out the information, like my name and address, that I was willing to be a beta tester, blah, blah, blah. I didn't really care, it never asked for anything to do with money or really private, like Social Security, so I could do it easily. I thought that they were just little figurines.

"Kendall! It's time for dinner!" I heard my mother call. I logged off and ran downstairs, jumping over my older brother Danny's skateboard at the bottom of the stairs.

"Smells great Mom!" I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. My younger brother Brady was skulking at the table, probably because he hated what was for dinner (spaghetti and meatballs). My youngest brother, Darrel, was carrying the huge bowl of food from the counter to the table.

"Pasketti!" he chirped when he saw me and I laughed. I took the bowl from him and ruffled his hair.

"Let me get that squirt, why don't you go get the cheese?" I suggested. He grinned and nodded, running back to the counter.

"Thanks Kendal," my mother smiled, coming out of the pantry. She wiped her hands on her apron, which then came off as she sat down. "Would you do one last favor and go get Danny for me? He's out back trying to fix the lawnmower."

"Okay!" I nodded, darting out to the backyard and over to the small workshop in the corner. "Danny! Dinner!" I shouted, pounding on the door. There was some clanging and the door opened, my brother grinning down at me.

"Alright squirt," he nodded, wiping his hands on a rag and then messing up my hair. "Let's go."

"Hey!" I protested, shoving his hand off and laughing. "Don't mess up the 'do, I spent an hour on it this morning!"

"You are such a girl," Danny rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I am a girl!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

* * *

Okay, I'm not going to bore you with the details of dinner, the most exciting thing was Brady refusing to try even a bite of the spaghetti and ended up dumping it on Darrel's head. Not fun. So I'll instead use the pages I could use to describe that to tell you about my family.

First off, there's my parents. My Dad is Henry Bellum, a Hollywood set designer. He and my mom have been married for thirty years. Mom is Caitlin Bellum, an artist and amateur chef. Danny is the eldest, he's twenty-two. He's studying to be a computer technician at college. I came next, and I'm seventeen. I go to the local high school, where I study hard and try to keep my grades up, though I do have good extracurricular activities. I'm in Drama Club, which is a lot of fun. I want to be an actress one day, and hopefully get to work with my dad at least once! Then there's Brady, who's fourteen and a real pain. He's loud, annoying, obnoxious and seems to think that he's the best thing in the whole world. Ugh. I don't like him much, but he's my brother. And then there's the youngest, Darrel. He's such a cutie and only five years old. I try to set the best example I can for him.

Okay, so, we live in Northern Falls, which is this cute little town about an hour's drive from Hollywood. Dad goes in when he's needed and spends the rest of his time as a free-lance interior decorator. Northern Falls has a population of maybe 7,000 people, of which maybe 3,000 are younger than eighteen. Needless to say, I don't have many peers my age, and even fewer who like me enough to be a real friend. I don't get along well with people my own age.

This is the journal the people at Flying Mint Bunny Co. asked me to write, to chronicle my beta testing, by the way. I figured I may as well give you the dynamics of my life. That should be all you need to know…

Oh! By the way! Mom, Danny and I all have red hair. Darrel and Brady are both brunettes and Dad is the only blonde. Yes, he's natural. Dad and Danny have green eyes, Mom and Brady have brown, I have gray eyes and Darrel has heterochromia, meaning one eye is green and one eye is blue. Just thought you should know, so you can see why we react to some of the things the units say to us.

* * *

A few days after the email, I had totally forgotten about it. I got home from school one day and went inside, shedding the coat that I wore. I called a hello to Brady, who I heard in the basement, probably in the small room we have set aside as a gym. Chips were in my hand, Bones was on the TV and I was on the couch.

_Ding dong._

With a groan, I climbed to my feet and shuffled to the front door. I opened it and had to bite back a laugh at the ridiculous outfit the unfortunate guy had to wear. Especially the hat.

"Hello," he gave me a friendly smiled. "I have a delivery here for…" he checked his clipboard. "Kendal Bellum?"

"That's me," I smiled back. "What is it?"

"Hetalia Units," he told me, holding out the clipboard. "Three of them. Sign here."

"Three?" I blinked, signing it and handing it back to him. "I thought I would get one or two. I definitely clicked that I wanted to beta, right?"

"Yes, but by doing that you got slated to test them all. But you get to keep them, and most customers are…content…"

"You hesitated, why did you hesitate?" I ask, getting a bit nervous.

"Some people get a little frustrated with these guys, it's rarely anything major though." He shrugged and turned. "I'll get the crates for you."

"Crates? How big are these things?" I asked, following. I gaped when he rolled them out of the back of his truck (which was also ridiculous). "Those look big enough to hold a person!"

"Yeah, that's the point. They're…well, it's hard to explain. Just know, these three will be a handful."

I watched him take the crates into the house and went to examine them. They were all identical, so I couldn't tell which was which. The delivery man came back with a few small boxes and then handed me three packets of paper.

"What are these?" I asked. He gave me a tight smile.

"The manuals, good luck." He tipped his hat to me and left, driving away. I watched him go before I looked down at the paper.

"Alright…let's see who I got…please be Canada and England in two of those!"

_FRANCIS BONNEFOIS: USERGUIDE AND MANUAL_

Shit! But that didn't mean I didn't get England or Canada. He's got good relations with both…

_ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO: USERGUIDE AND MANUAL_

No! That means I only have one left, and I had a bad feeling about it. If they were a set, the only one left could be

_GILBERT BEILDESCHMIDT: USERGUIDE AND MANUAL_

"No…" I groaned. "Of all the countries! And if they are live size…and act like them…how am I gonna explain this to Mom and Dad?!"

"What did you do?" Danny asked, and I jumped.

"Geez! Give me some warning!"

"What did you do?" he asked again and frowned at the crates. "What are those things?"

"I ordered some Hetalia stuff, but it turned out…differently than I expected…" I said hesitantly.

"This is it?" he wondered, going over to the boxes. "That doesn't sound too bad. What, did it cost a lot?"

"No, I'm beta testing, so it's free…but…"

"What's this?" he asked and I turned around to see him with a red blob in his hand. I blinked and looked at the thing.

"It looks like a tomato…" I wondered, going over. I looked down at Spain's manual, he was the tomato freak. "It says we can activate Antonio by kicking it out the window…I just don't know that we should…"

"TOMATO!"

I jumped when I heard the scream and turned around to see one of the boxes shaking violently. The top flew off and a man jumped out, running to the window where Danny had just thrown the blob. My jaw dropped as he lunged out and grabbed it before jumping back inside.

"Danny!" I shouted. "Why did you activate him? We could have sent him back!"

"Sent me back?" the man blinked, giving me a hurt look. "Why would you want to send me back? Is there something wrong with me?"

"What? No, there's nothing wrong with you!" I hurriedly tried to cover up the mistake, because he looked ready to cry. "I was just…surprised to get you…you're just too amazing I never would have expected it?"

That obviously did the trick, because he perked up immediately and nodded. "Okay then!" he chirped. "Well, mi nombre es Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

"Hola Antonio," I responded automatically. "Mi nombre es Kendall, y mi hermano mayor es Danny."

"You speak Espanol?" Antonio grinned excitedly. "Muy bien!" He began chattering away in Spanish, which was too fast for me to understand. I held up a hand and he stopped.

"I've only taken a couple years in school, I'm only a basic speaker," I explained. "Anyways, let me get this straight. You're a unit."

"Si."

"And you're a living thing."

"In a way."

"And you're going to live with me and my family, along with any other units that come?"

"That's the way it works."

"Great," I grumbled, slouching. Antonio was immediately at my side, hugging me tightly.

"It's not that bad! We all have skills, so if your family needs money we can get jobs! Or I can watch any little kids! Do you have younger brothers or sisters? Oh, I wonder if any of them would be like Lovi~"

"Whoa, hold up buddy," Danny frowned, pulling him off me. "Hands off the little sister."

"Hermana menor," Antonio chirped. "She can be my little sister as well!"

I blushed. Despite Canada and England being my favorites, I can't say I didn't fantasize about any other characters. Spain was another character high on my list…the thought of him calling me his little sister…it would make any fangirl squeal. I decided to interrupt before he and Danny started arguing.

"Okay, well then, I guess it's okay. Do you know how to activate the other two? It would be kind of mean to just leave them in there…"

"Oh, who else did you get?" Antonio asked excitedly. I showed him the booklets in my hand.

"Gilbert and Francis."

"Oh, mis amigos! Excellente!" he chirped excitedly before rushing back to the box that Danny had gotten the tomato from. "Here, Gilbird should be in here somewhere…"

"Gilbird?" I asked excitedly. Spain nodded and came over, handing me a little ball of yellow fluff.

"Piyo?" it chirped, and I saw it was looking up at me with beady black eyes. I squealed and huggled it, only to hear a crash.

"Gilbird! There you are, my awesome little friend!" I looked up to see a tall albino barreling towards me, arms outstretched. I screamed when he tackled me, sending us both to the floor. His hands grabbed Gilbird and placed him on his head before he seemed to notice me. "Hello frau. I'm the awesome Gilbert Beildeschmidt! Kesesesesesese~ You want to see my awesome five meters?"

"Okay, off the sister!" Danny snapped, grabbing Gilbert by the back of his coat and dragging him off. "Listen buddy, I will not stand around and let a bunch of pansies with weird accents molest my baby sister, so you better just back off and shove those five meters-"

"Danny!" I shouted, letting Antonio help me up. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. And it's not like I would let him. Just put him down." Danny glared at Gilbert for a second before he let him down.

"I've got my eye on you, punk," he spat. I sighed and facepalmed.

"You're the reason why I don't have a boyfriend!" I scolded him. "Not every guy is gonna try to get in my pants!"

"This guy did!"

"Like I would let him!"

"Please, that's assuming my awesomeness is enough for you to handle."

"SHUT UP!"

"Um…lo siento, but could we maybe just wake Francis up and we'll all just move on?" Antonio spoke up. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, nodding.

"Thank you Antonio."

"Oh, just Tony is fine hermanita!" he smiled brightly at me. I pat his head and smiled.

"Tony! My awesome, but not as awesome as me, friend!" Gilbert smiled, glomping Antonio. I smiled and left them to their catching up. I checked the manual before turning to Danny.

"Can you get your laptop and go on YouTube for me? We need 'La Marseillaise'," I asked him, mainly because I don't think he could be alone with them without trying to beat up Gilbert for "molesting" me. He nodded and left, shooting one last dirty look at my units. I sighed and looked at them, watching when Gilbert gave Toni a noogie.

"Here," Danny nodded, coming back in with his computer. He pressed a few keys and the song began to play. After a few seconds, there was the sound of an accented voice singing. Gilbert and Tony ran over, prying the lid off and a blond head popped up.

"Gilbert! Antonio!" he grinned, climbing out and pulling them into a hug. "So great to see you, mes amis!"

"Francis!" the two replied, returning the hug and laughing.

"Kesesese! This is our awesome new home! Well, awesome now that I'm here!"

"Come meet mi hermanita! She is muy Bueno!"

I blushed and they all looked over at me. Francis' eyes lit up and he pulled a rose out of nowhere.

"Ah, un petite fille?" he purred, strutting over to me. He offered me the rose and began to sparkle. "How nice to meet you, mon ami." I took the rose with a smile and he grabbed my hand.

"Whoa!" Danny shouted when he was about to kiss my hand. "Stay away from my little sister, you Twilight vampire reject!" I sighed and removed my hand from his grip.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at the three of them. "I'm Kendall, and this is my older brother Danny."

"Don't mess with my baby sister or I will hurt you," he glowered at them. I sighed and facepalmed.

"Anyways," I ground out. "Just grab anything you need from the crates and we can go put it in one of the guest rooms for now. Then we'll dispose of the crates and try to figure out how to explain you all to mom and dad."

"Kesesesese! Hopefully they can handle my awesomeness!"

"Onhonhonhonhonhon! And that they enjoy l'amor."

"Fusosososo! I hope they like us!"

I shook my head and led them up the stairs. This was going to be interesting.

"Don't you dare touch my sister's ass Frenchie!" I heard Danny shout and turned to see Francis reaching for my behind. I gave him a glare and pushed him, sending him down the stairs.

"Kesesese! I like this Frau!"

* * *

"I'll tell Mom and Dad," Danny said to me after we had settled the guys in the guest room. Thank goodness for queen beds and friends who don't feel weird about sharing one. Although the manuals made me question that decision. Now I was starting dinner for Mom, since she was gonna be late. Danny sat on the counter next to the stove, helping me by tossing a salad.

"You'll tell them I messed up?" I scoffed. "No thanks, it'll be better coming for me. I might only be grounded until I'm twenty-one instead of thirty."

"No," he shook his head. "I'll tell them I bought the guys. I'll say it was a late birthday present for you, that I didn't expect it to be like this."

"I appreciate it bro," I smiled at him, putting the chicken in the oven. "But I can do it."

"No, I'm going to tell them," he shook his head. "I need to. Just promise me that when I go back to college you'll keep those weirdos in line."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Sure, sounds good. Thanks Danny." He gave me a hug in return.

"I gotta look out for my baby sister, now don't I?" he grinned.

* * *

**Okay! That's it! XD I'm just starting this so I have something to do when my internet is out. Don't expect much activity from me until January, my stupid computer won't connect to the internet. Anyways, if there's an overlap in the Ninjago fanbase and those of you reading here, I'm not stopping the other. I'm just unable to get the information I need to keep writing it with any accuracy. Thanks, hasta la pasta~**

**Please review! **


End file.
